


New Job

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, more tags added later, mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	New Job

“Derek, I know it’s going to be hard but I’m sick of feeling useless. The twins are practically grown now,” he paused to knock against the wooden table between them. “Not that I’m asking for any pickups in the supernatural fuck-all or anything, but it’s been pretty quiet and I’m bored as hell. I want to get a new job, something to keep my hands and mind active.”

“Okay,” he answered, biting his lip in concentration as he stuck a needle through what would be the hem of Cece’s skirt.

“Okay?” Stiles watched him warily, as if Derek was still the same disagreeable asshole he’d been when they first met. Apparently, Stiles had expected a little bit of resistance. 

“Yes Stiles, it’s okay. If you want, I can even cut back on my hours at the station and be here a little more often, to help with the twins.” Derek offered, pulling the thread tight between his teeth. Cece’s costume was nearly done. He grimaced at his next thought, but continued. “Pretty soon they’ll be dating and we’ll have to watch them like hawks.”

Derek’s nose was drowning in the scent of surprise and relief rolling off his mate. He honestly didn’t understand why Stiles thought it would be any different, but he just shrugged it off as he checked all the stitches and made sure that the length of skirt was long enough. He’d gotten into making Halloween costumes for the twins and that meant learning how to sew. It was fairly easy once he set his mind to it. Well, that and Boyd’s grandma’s flawless technique and unending patience.

Although, staring at the lump of fabric clutched in his hands, Derek was concerned that he’d bitten off more than he could chew. Cece begged him (read: asked once) to make her a flapper dress for a presentation she was doing in American History. The subject was how ladies’ clothing aided in the advancement of women’s rights. So of course, Derek was making a flapper dress. 

“So that’s it then…? New job whenever I want…?” 

“Do you really want me to fight you on this?” Derek shook his head in disbelief. “I know you’re bored, Stiles. You’ve always been full of energy, too much sometimes. It’s not a shock that you’re getting antsy now that Cece and Asher are pretty much old enough to take care of themselves,” he said with a soft sigh. “I’m actually surprised you lasted this long.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll start looking around.” Stiles leaned in and gave him a small kiss before excitedly leaping up the stairs. 

Derek spread the fabric out, making sure not to wrinkle too many of the fringes. He grunted in approval at his work before setting it to the side. Now, all he had to do was make a feather headband. 

Yeah, that should be easy.


End file.
